iDraw Something Beautiful
by aestheticfanfic
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly Thanks to many of Freddie's electives at school, he creates something beautiful which stuns Sam with hope and happiness. Fluffy Seddie!


"Done." Freddie finished writing whatever it was and looked down at it proudly. You'd imagine it was some paper for some class but no, his French paper was sitting on the edge of his desk, untouched. What Freddie was currently working on for the past few hours was a little drawing with his usual scrawly, cursive handwriting underneath it.

Freddie recently took Drawing as one of his electives only for one reason. One reason he'd never admit to. When people ask why Freddie chose Drawing instead of something like Software Development, he'd lamely say he just wanted to become a better drawer. But most people knew he was already a really good drawer thanks to the bunnies the trio drew.

He looked closer at the photo and smiled a bit. He got it perfect. Freddie was comparing his work of art to the photo on top of his neglected French paper. He gently lifted up the photo and kissed it, before placing it next to his proud drawing.

"Beautiful. She's absolutely beautiful." Freddie continued smiling at both his drawing and photo. He captured in both his drawing and the photo (since he took it) her soft, voluminous hair. Her creamy, porcelain skin and her perfect facial features. Freddie couldn't stop staring. He was just so mesmerized by her beauty. Freddie finally looked away when his phone started ringing.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey Fredward have you done the French paper? I'm too lazy to do mine and Carly's no help since she swapped from French to Mandarin… no thanks to the brainy hot guy uh… Kyle!"_

Freddie looked at his desk and blushed. Thank god Sam couldn't see him blush. All she'd do is make fun of him. He was meant to do his French paper that night, but he was obviously distracted by the drawing. Besides his embarrassment, he was surprised Sam called him on a Friday night to work on a school paper.

 _"Frednerd? You still alive? Did someone kill you before I did?"_

He really couldn't help himself but smile. He could hear Sam's giggle from the other line. It made him feel… jiggy.

 _"Yeah um about that… I haven't started. But I can come over and help you if you want?"_

On the other side, Sam was shocked that the Mr Freddie Benson hadn't finish a paper that was given within a week. But she was more shocked by the fact Freddie asked her if he could come over and help her. It made her blush and hopelessly confused.

 _"Um okay. My mum's home though so it might get awkward."_

 _"No problem. I'll be over in 10."_

Freddie heard Sam hang up the phone. He shoved his French books and papers. He looked at the drawing and photo. He was very hesitant to bring it but he did. He liked having it by his side. It made him feel so much closer to her.

* * *

Freddie got to Sam's house and pressed the doorbell. Pam Puckett opened the door and greeted him with a smirk on her face. "Sam, your little _friend_ his here." She heard her mum yell and she blushed. Ever since the family therapy, their relationship had grown a lot stronger and closer. They felt like they were a truth mother and daughter pair.

Sam ran through the hallway of her one storey house and saw Freddie smiling the boyish cute smile of his. "Curse you Freddie." she muttered under her breath. Pam, still smirking, walked past the two, giving them some privacy. "You kids have fun." Pam laughed to herself, knowing her daughter.

"So… the paper?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded. She couldn't focus. She could sense her mum still smirking at the idea of the pair being alone. And to what she thought was the most beautiful guy she has ever seen was standing in her living room. "Let's go to my room." Sam walked in front of Freddie to her bedroom, they sat down on her bed and took out their papers. "Okay so, all we have to do is write about ourselves. But I understand absolutely nothing! Like what must there be different conjugations and why must we follow these rules in order to make sense? Because I think 'Je deteste un School et je bored' makes perfect sense."

Freddie couldn't help but laugh at Sam's frustration. It was kind of cute. "I don't know either but it's not that bad. Mandarin is way harder than French. I can tell Carly's ready to bite someone's head off." The pair laughed. "I guess you're right Fredweird. But help me."

They continued to work on their papers, finally finishing it around 3am. Luckily for Freddie, his mum was working a night _and_ morning shift at the hospital. "Man I'm beat. Thank god we finished this stupid paper. Mama's gonna get ready for bed." Sam got out of bed, she really wanted to ask Freddie a question but she believed it didn't seem right if she did. But something just pushed her to ask.

"Hey, did you um… want to stay the night? It's really late so I assumed-" She was rambling. Freddie could see it took guts to ask. "Yeah sure. My mum's not going to be home until like noon tomorrow." Sam was so excited on the inside, but she didn't show it on the outside. "Okay cool, so I think I have some spare clothes for you from past sleepovers. I'll go get them."

Sam walked out of her room closing the door. She was greeted by her mum, smirking down at her. "So Sammy, how's it going?" After many therapy sessions, the two would always treat themselves to Tubba Chicken and talked about what was going on in their current life. Sam always mentioned Freddie somehow.

 _'Freddie did this today.'_

 _'Me and Freddie…'_

 _'Oh yeah, Freddie did/has the same thing.'_

By now, Pam knew her daughter had a crush on Freddie. And Sam knew her mother knew. But Sam never really admitted it. "It's going great. He's sleeping over by the way. I'm just getting some of the spare clothes we have." Sam blushed and walked away from her mother. Sam hated admitting her feelings to anyone. But she was itching to be with Freddie.

Sam grabbed the clothes and walked back into her room. She noticed Freddie was gone, she figured he just went to the toilet. Sam placed the clothes onto Freddie's bag when she noticed a photo peeping out of the main compartment of the bag. She pulled it out and was shocked. It was a beautiful photo. Freddie did such a good job with the photography. Sam then saw a drawing, she pulled that out as well and was stunned. It was a perfect drawn copy of the photo she saw.

Freddie took photography alongside Drawing as an elective. He asked Carly and Sam if he could use them as models for his assignment. Carly had to visit her grandad in Yakima that weekend so it was just Sam and Freddie left alone. Sam never got to see the outcome of the photos. She just thought they were average photos you could easily take with your phone but no, Freddie made her look like a goddess. And not only that, Freddie even drew a picture of the photo and it was so beautiful. Sam felt like tearing up. Her fingers traced across the drawing. She outlined herself until she got to the bottom of the page where Freddie had his cursive handwriting written.

 _'My Perfection.'_

Freddie drew her. This was what he was secretly doing in Drawing class the whole time. This was the drawing Freddie didn't want her to see. Freddie walked into the room, wiping his wet hands on his jeans. "Hey Sam did you get my- oh my god." Freddie ran to her and snatched the photo and drawing from her hands.

"WHY DID YOU LOOK THROUGH MY BAG?!" Freddie was so embarrassed. It was supposed to be for his own private matters. "It's not my fault! I came to put your clothes on your bag and I saw them peeping out of the little zipper!" Sam was raising her voice. She was flustered. But soon enough her face and voice softened. "Freddie…" He knew something important was coming up. Sam never uses his real name. "Why do you have this?"

Sam stood up from the bed and was standing directly in front of Freddie. They were staring longingly into each other's eyes. So touched by the beauty. "Look Sam..." Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and interlaced his fingers through hers. "You're so beautiful. So perfect. You make me feel different. But different in a good way. Not like when I had that crush on Carly. Something better than that. I only took Drawing so I could be with you because I..."

She could feel it finally happening. She was going to get what she's always wanted. "I like you." Freddie. She finally got Freddie. Sam smiled and leaned up. Their lips pressed against each other. This kiss was better than their first. It was more magical. Fireworks were exploding, butterflies were flying, it all came together.

They finally pulled away, both grinning like idiots. "I like you too." Sam admitted it, even though she had her heart set on the idea of herself never admitting she liked Freddie. The two kissed again for a shorter amount of time. When they pulled away, Sam smirked. "Aren't you glad I looked through your bag now?"

* * *

 **Finally uploading some Seddie! I'm really excited! I have so many ideas just floating in my head! Now reviews, follows, favourites... they're all appreciated :)**


End file.
